THE MESSAGES FROM THE PAST
by Alicexa
Summary: Lucie Freiler part à la recherche de son père après la mort de sa mère, ses seules indices sont les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient. Mais son voyage sur Grand Line lui réservera bien des surprises  Qu'elle choix fera-t-elle  Qui est ce père mystérieux dont elle tient les cheveux blonds  Trouvez les réponses à ces questions dans les prochains chapitres de THE MESSAGES From THE PAST.
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait, comme ce jour-là Le jour où sa mère avait rendu son dernier souffle, prononcé ses dernières paroles. Elle lui avait tout simplement dit "vie ta vie libre". Depuis Lucie avait tout préparé pour son grand départ, pour Grand Line ! Bien sûr les habitants de son île avaient tenté de l'en dissuader mais sans succès. Comment une fille frêle, pâle, blonde aux yeux verts pouvait-elle survivre à ce vaste océan remplie de monstre marins ?

Et bien malgré les apparences, elle était assez puissante, en effet elle possédait le fruit du verre elle pouvait créer du verre sous la forme liquide ou solide. Son pouvoir était pratique aussi bien au corps à corps qu'à distance. Bien sur elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisé mais savait se défendre tout de même !

Elle était prête, c'était maintenant que sa nouvelle vie commençais ! Elle eut un dernier regard sur son île, l'île qui l'avait vu naître, c'est toujours difficile de dire adieux, car Lucie le savait-elle ne reviendrait jamais ! Elle devait à tout prix le retrouver, son père. Après la mort de sa mère elle avait découvert des lettres, la plus récente remonte il y a un mois. Elle avait appris qu'il était marin peut être un soldat de la Marine car il parlait de combat mais tout était très vague pour elle. Bref elle ne l'avait pas vu de sa vie alors comment le retrouver ? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle devait le faire, une colère sourde avait grandi en elle contre lui pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi n'est il jamais venu les voir ?

C'est ainsi que son long voyage commença, elle voguait déjà loin du port, ses cheveux caressés par le vent marin. Elle ne voulait pas être pirate d'ailleurs elle en avait une peur bleue ! Ce quelle voulait c'était être libre, voyager...vivre.

Mais quelques heures à peine après son départ, elle découvrit que les villageois avaient raison, son embarcation fut prise dans une tempête. Que pouvait-elle faire contre une mer déchainée surtout qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon et que du coup elle ne pouvait pas nager !

Un coup violent lui fit perdre connaissance, sont dernier souvenir fut une lumière bleue qui venait vers elle.

À son réveil elle fut étonné d'être dans une chambre elle s'était pourtant évanouie sur son navire !

Les rayons du soleil passaient sous la porte en bois, la chambre comprenais un bureau avec des livres et du matériel de cartographie, le lit lui était simple et se trouvait en face du bureau.

"-où es-que je peux être ?" Se murmura Lucie à elle même.

Elle posa ses pieds au sol, et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle fut éblouie par une lumière intense. Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait sur un immense navire ! Elle fut prise de panique quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"-du calme la miss, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Ces paroles venaient d'un homme blond assez grand, il avait un air blazer sur le visage.

"-je suis où? Et vous êtes qui ?" Demandait-elle tout en s'éloignant.

"-ah oui c'est vrai je ne me suis pas présenté! Je suis Marco second de barde blanche et tu es sur le Moby Dick mais toi tu es qui ? En plus que fessait tu seule en pleine tempête?

Elle eut des sueurs froides en entendant le nom d'un des plus puissants pirates de toutes les mers, qu'allait elle faire maintenant, contre tous ces pirates.

Pour un premier voyage on a vu mieux !

À suivre : Barbe blanche !


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais pas répondu ni même réagit, mes pensées étaient restées sur l'annonce qu'il venait de me faire ! Sil y a bien une chose que je ne voulais pas rencontrer c'était les pirates, surtout le plus fort d'entre eux !

Que dois-je faire à présent ? M'enfuir ? Ils me rattraperaient, en plus je n'ai pas d'embarcation.

Mon regard plein d'effroi avait dû être remarqué puisque qu'il reprit la conversation.

"- t'est sûr que ça va ? »

Ces mots avaient agi comme un électro choc, il me parlait, bizarre qu'ils ne m'aient pas enfermée dans les cales pour être vendu, on m'avais toujours dit que les pirates était des monstres, violents, vulgaires...

"-oui je vais bien...répondis-je avec maladresse

-bien c'est quoi ton nom alors ?

-Lucie... Lucie Feiler..."

Un silence se fit-il m'observait, moi je regardais le sol, tremblotant de peur, il était évident que je ne fessais pas le poids contre lui. Soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je relevais les yeux pour voir Marco sourire.

"-t'inquiète on va pas te faire de mal ! Aller suis moi on va manger et après je t'emmènerais voir père."

Sans rien dire de plus il m'agrippa le bras, notre arrivée dans une grande salle fut remarquer puisque qu'ils arrêtèrent tout de manger pour nous observer. Je déteste être épié comme ça mais pas le choix. On s'assit finalement à une table où se trouvaient deux hommes.

"-et bien elle est réveillée ? Salut moi c'est ace ! »

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il tomba la tête la première dans son assiette. J'eus un sursaut de surprise, il était raide mort ! L'autre homme pris alors la parole.

"-faut pas sans faire ça lui arrive souvent...soufflât-il d'un air déprimé puis il reprit d'un air jovial Quelle mal polit je fais ! Je me présente je suis Satch, commandant de la 4ème flottes de Barde Blanche.

-bas elle c'est Lucie, elle est timide donc l'agresse pas avec t'es questions. »

Pendant tout le repas ils ont continué à se chamailler, Marco toujours aussi ennuyer par satch, ace endormi dans son assiette et moi gêner comme pas possible.

Après la fin du repas Marco me conduit jusqu'à une immense porte en bois.

"-Excuse moi père mais la fille qu'on a repêché s'est réveillée. »

Une voix grave se fit entendre de derrière la porte, j'étais sûr que c'était barbe blanche, j'étais terrorisé, ils avaient été "gentil" pour le moment mais que se passerait-il à présent ?

Marco ouvrit la lourde porte et mit fis rentrer, c'était une chambre dans la pénombre on pouvait se pendant apercevoir leur capitaine, un homme immense avec une moustache blanche en forme de croisant de lune. Son regard perçant s'était posé sur moi.

« -Alors jeune fille comment t'appelles-tu et pourquoi était tu évanouie en plein milieu de l'océan ? »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui répondis.

« -je suis Lucie Feiler, et je voulais juste voyager, je suis terriblement

désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! »

Il posa le verre d'alcool qu'il avait à la main. Ses yeux décrivaient une profonde tristesse, il ramena ensuite son regard sur moi.

« -Feiler tu dit, je connaissais une Feiler dit moi de quelle île vient tu ?

-Je vient de l'ile de wäiss elle se trouve sur Grand Line.

Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Et que compte-tu faire à présent fillette ?

-Si vous me le permettez j'aimerais que vous me déposiez sur la prochaine île s'il vous plaît.

Ma voix c'était éteinte de ma gorge à cause de la peur qu'il m'inspirait.

-nous atteindrons la prochaine île dans 1 mois je veux bien t'y mener mais en attendant tu seras un membre de mon équipage cela te convient gamine ?

-c'est d'accord... »

Ce mois s'annonçait difficile mais l'aventure ne venait que de commencer !

À suivre : Adieux et commencement


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais à bord du Moby Dick, j'avais partagé le quotidien avec eux, leurs joies et leurs peines. J'avais appris un peu près à naviguer avec Marco, avec Ace c'était plus l'utilisation de mon fruit du démon. On était souvent tous les trois ensembles, je n'avais pas reparlé avec Barbe blanche depuis la dernière fois, mais comme il me l'avait dit nous étions en route vers l'île des hommes poisson. J'étais impatiente mais aussi un peu triste, je sais un mois c'est peu mais je me sentais vraiment chez moi ici...

Au fond de moi je voulais rester, vivre des aventures avec eux mais j'avais promis...j'avais donné ma parole que je voyagerais et mon rêve restait de retrouver mon père ! Peut-être qu'un jour je les reverrais.

Nous arriverions dans la matinée sur l'île, c'était donc ma dernière nuit sur le navire. Perdu dans mes pensées sur le pond du navire je ne vis pas arriver Marco dernière moi.

"-alors la miss on est rêveuse ?

-ouais je pensais à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec vous les pirates.

-tu nous prends encore pour des monstres ! "Dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

On se mit à rire, c'est vrai que maintenant je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous les monstres que la marine nous décrit. Un silence triste se forma, lorsque qu'il fut brisé par Marco.

"-tu comptes vraiment partir, si tu pars Ace va se sentir seul pour faire ses conneries."

C'est vrai que j'avais pris mes petites habitudes, le matin parfois je pêchais avec ace bien sûr je devais gérer ses crises de sommeil, l'après midi j'aidais ou je m'entrainais.

Et puis combien de soirs j'ai passé avec Marco à observer l'océan sous la lune argentée et la brise légère.

"-et moi aussi d'ailleurs."

À ces paroles je me tournai vers lui, il avait dit ça dans un murmure plaintif, pleins de tristesse et de nostalgie. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai compris...ses yeux bleus ciels, me suppliaient de rester avec eux...avec lui. Il se rapprocha de moi, il était évident que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais je ne savais pas encore si c'était de l'amitié ou plus. Il plaça son bras tout autour de ma taille, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Je ne pouvais pas reculer, je ne voulais pas comme absorber par ses yeux océans.

Mais ce fut Ace qui nous ramena à la réalité.

"-Hey Marco ça fait une heure que je te cherche père veut te parler...bref je n'ai pas tout pigé donc va le voir."

À ce moment là je me souviens avoir vu de la colère dans les yeux d'habitude si calme de Marco, moi j'étais trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Marco s'excusa et partie, Ace en profita pour venir me parler.

"-bas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

Visiblement il n'avait rien remarquer.

-non c'est rien...répondis-je encore chambouler par les événements.

\- t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que l'on parle ?

-non, non c'est bon !

Je me voyais mal lui expliquer la situation surtout à lui, que je considère comme mon meilleur ami !

\- tu sais quand j'ai rejoint cet équipage moi aussi je me renfermais sur moi même, je voulais même tuer le vieux, mais au fil du temps ils sont devenus ma famille.

-Et ta vraie famille elle sait que t'es un pirate ?

Le visage d'Ace s'assombrit, je venais de toucher une corde sensible.

-oublie si tu ne veux pas en parler je te comprends.

-t'inquiète c'est pas grave je vais te répondre... en faite je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mon père est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie donc je suis orphelin.

-moi aussi... Lançais-je

-quoi !

-enfin pas tout à fait j'ai connu ma mère mais pas mon père c'est une des raisons qui mon poussé à partir à l'aventure.

-Au moins tu ne sais pas qui c'est ! Le mien était un monstre...

Pendant un court instant aucuns de nous deux ne pris la parole.

-J'ai une petite faim tu m'accompagnes. Finit par crier Ace.

-non je vais plutôt aller dormir.

Je me précipitais dans mon lit, entre temps ils m'avaient installé un lit dans la chambre des infirmières à bord. Après ce qu'il c'est produire je suis bien heureuse de ne plus dormir avec Marco, j'aurais été trop gênée. Ma nuit fut bercée par de doux songes jusqu'au lendemain.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, j'avais fait mes valises, tout l'équipage était venu me souhaiter bonne chance Satch m'avait préparé pleins de petits plats délicieux, et j'avais revu Barbe Blanche juste avant de partir. Il m'avait dit quelque chose d'assez énigmatique.

"-je vois que tu as pris ta décision, tu es bien comme elle, j'espère te revoir un jour."

Il avait affiché un grand sourire, je sentais que je manquais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Je commençais une nouvelle fois mon aventure. Le chemin allait être long jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Elle était sur le départ, je voulais qu'elle reste. Je m'étais attaché à elle, ses sourires, sa tête pas réveillée le matin, son odeur de Jacinthe...

Je me rappelais de nos moments calmes et silencieux plongés dans la contemplation du vaste océan, ou de mes cours de navigation, elle était émerveillée par les cartes et tout le savoir que je lui partageais.

Elle n'était pas rester longtemps mais elle m'avait profondément changer.

Cette nuit j'étais si proche d'elle, il avait fallu qu'il vienne se lui là ! Je ne pouvais plus la retenir, elle devait vivre son rêve, sa soif d'aventure mais je savais que je la reverrais un jour et cette fois je ne la quitterais plus.

À suivre : Vers le combat

—-

Une jacinthe blanche : évoque la joie d'aimer pour montrer un amour éternel.

Une jacinthe bleue : symbolise l'espoir.

Jacinthe rouge : Symbolise la joie de l'amour avec une pointe d'érotisme.


	4. Chapitre4

Un an c'était écoulé depuis mon départ j'avais voyagé sur les mers, rencontré des gens formidables et d'autres pas fréquentables j'avais grandi, appris. J'utilisais mieux mon pouvoir, et avais reçus une prime moi qui ne voulais pas devenir pirate c'est ratée !

Par contre je n'avais pas rejoint d'équipage...

Donc on peut dire que je suis entrains de vivre mon rêve, enfin jusqu'au moment où je lus le journal.

Je fus prise de vertige en voyant les gros titres... Ace. Allait être exécuter à Marineford !

Comment ça pouvait être possible ! Ace était puissant ! Il ne se serait pas rendu à la Marine si facilement !

Alors pourquoi ? Le journal n'en fessait pas mention mais je devais à tout prix retrouver l'équipage de Barbe blanche, leur apporter mon aide ! Ace était un ami cher à mes yeux je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !

Mon premier reflex fut d'appelé Marco avec l'escargophone, je devais savoir où ils étaient.

On est mal, même très mal Ace c'est fait capturer et Satch est mort. Même si je ne réalise qu'à peine la situation je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer le mort on doit se préparer pour la guerre contre la Marine.

Soudain mon escargophone sonne c'est elle !

« -Marco ?

-oui c'est moi, ça va Lucie ?

-c'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va ! Je viens de lire le journal Ace va être exécuté !

-ouais on sait et on compte bien aller le sauver. Soufflais-je démoralisé.

Je devais lui dire pour satch, elle ne le savait sûrement pas, j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire en face.

-il c'est passé autre chose je le sens, dit moi tous Marco ! Pourquoi Ace c'est fait prendre par la Marine ? Pourquoi il parle de barbe noir alors que c'est Teach ?

-Lucie écoute bien ce que je vais dire...

Je devais ressembler mes forces pour pouvoir au moins le lui dire.

-Ace est partie du bateau car il voulait venger Satch de Teatch, qui l'a finalement livré à la est ...

J'entendais des sanglots, ses sanglots, elle avait déjà compris, à cet instant j'aurais voulue être près d'elle.

Après quelque instant elle reprit :

« -je veux venir dit moi où vous êtes pour que je vous rejoigne.

Sa voix était encore tremblante, presque suppliante.

-se ne sera pas une guerre facile, il va y avoir des morts c'est certain et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie !

-Ace est mon ami je veux le sauver et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

-et bien t'a bien changé Lucie, depuis quand t'es bornée !

-ne change pas de sujet je veux venir !

Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix j'aurais au moins voulus la revoir dans d'autres conditions mais je sais qu'elle ira à l'exécution d'Ace quoi qu'il arrive. Je pourrais au pire avoir un œil sur elle pendant la bataille.

-bon j'ai compris tu viendras quoi qu'il arrive voici les coordonnées...

Trois jours étaient passés depuis mon appel, j'apercevais enfin le Moby Dick. Arriver à bord, la première chose qui me frappas, c'est le silence, un silence triste, mélancolique des grandes fêtes qui avaient eu lieu sur ce navire.

Je me mis à la recherche de Marco, mais il restait toujours introuvable ! Où pouvait-il bien être mais c'est finalement quand je levais les yeux au ciel que je le vis, sur le mat. Le regard posé sur le vaste océan, pensif, calme mais aussi fermer comme s'il souffrait en silence. Son regard se détourna vers moi, et il descendit jusqu'à moi.

"- ça fessait un baille la miss!

Il souriait, soulagé, comme si tous ses malheurs avaient disparu. Mais je savais que c'était un sourire de façade. Alors sans réfléchir je le pris dans mes bras. C'était mon ami et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir

-Je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir été là quand Satch est mort !

Il resserra son étreinte.

-c'est pas grave mais t'es toujours sûr de vouloir venir demain ? C'est une guerre pas un simple combat...ils nous attendent de pied ferme et leur but c'est de nous tuer et exécuter Ace.

-Je sais mais je suis bien décidée à me battre que tu le veuilles ou non !

-s'il y a bien un truc qui n'a pas changé c'est ton sale caractère la miss !"

À l'heure du repas tout l'équipage se rassembla, ils étaient tous heureux de me revoir mais en même temps très préoccupés par les combats avenir.

La soirée passa relativement vite, j'avais retrouvé en partie l'ambiance que j'avais connu, je sortais sur le pont, une brise légère fessait virevolter mes cheveux. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer de nouveau quand j'aperçus barbe blanche assis dans son siège une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il m'observait avec un regard fatiguer, je ne pensais pas le voir comme ça un jour.

"-alors tu vas venir à cette guerre gamine.

Son ton était calme, ce n'était pas une interrogation comme s'il savait déjà que j'étais déterminée.

-je considère Ace comme mon meilleur ami et s'il y a bien une chose que ma mère m'a apprise c'est qu'il ne faut pas abandonner ses amis !

Il se mit à rire, un rire fort et assez particulier.

-ta mère avait bien raison ! Dire que quand je l'ai connu elle avait déjà ces valeurs, la seule différence c'est qu'elle était bien plus discrète que toi !

-vous avez connu ma mère !

-j'ai navigué sur ces mers pendant des décennies, j'ai vu des îles toutes plus fabuleuses les une que les autres, rencontré des rois et des gens exceptionnels, et pourtant ta mère reste la personne la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle vivait pour aider, elle a d'ailleurs voyager avec moi mais elle finit par partir un jour depuis je ne l'ai plus revu. J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que tu étais sa fille, mais c'est aussi pour cela que je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et que quoi qu'il arrive tu sauveras Ace. Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres mais je te le demande reste en vie.

-si vous avez connu ma mère vous avez sûrement connu monpère ! S'il vous plaît dite moi qui est-ce !

Il eut un silence, j'étais dans l'attente d'une réponse depuis des années ! Et quand enfin il allait répondre un moussaillon débarqua pour dire a barbe blanche que des pirates alliées voulait lui parler.

Il se leva lentement et partit en direction de sa chambre mais soudainement il s'arrêta.

-un jour je t'expliquerais tous."

Sur ceux il continua sa marche me laissant seul avec mes questions. Avait-il connu mes parents avant ma naissance ? Quand je pourrais enfin tous savoir ?

Visiblement j'aurais mes réponses un autre jour, je dois me préparer pour demain !

L'aube venait juste de se lever, les navires avaient été revêtu d'une substance qui leur permettaient de passer sous l'eau. Tous étaient sur le pied de guerre, Marco été très occupé par l'organisation de l'attaque comme tous les autres commandants. Moi j'aidais un peu partout, jusqu'à la fin de la matinée où nous prîmes la route vers Marineford le lieu de l'exécution. Je n'avais jamais voyager sous l'océan, cette vu était époustouflante, nous arriverons dans moins d'une demi-heure, je commençais à sérieusement stresser !

Perdu dans mes pensées je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule c'était Marco. Son regard était énergique et plein de vie, il voulait me remonter le moral et me rassurer c'est évidant.

"-alors la miss t'es prêtes ?

\- tu ne tentes pas de me faire changer d'avis ?

-non de toute façon tu es une tête de mule ! Tu me frapperais si je te demandais !

-C'est une bonne déduction de votre par Mister phénix. Lançais je entre deux fous rire.

-je suis honoré que tu me donnes un surnom la miss! J'espère qu'après tout ça je t'entendais encore rire...

-Moi aussi...

C'était comme des adieux, je me sentais si faible et démunie dans ces situations...

\- on va se jurer de rester en vie et de se retrouver après la guerre d'accord ? Me dit il en me tendant sa main.

-ouais c'est d'accord !"

Notre promesse était à présent scellées, j'avais un nouveau but resté en vie...

« -Ah, au fait j'allais oublier tient !

-Un bout de papier ?

-Pas un bout de papier, une carte de vie ! Elle nous permettra de nous retrouver si nous somme séparés elle indique notre état de santé et notre position ! »

Quelques heures plus tard la guerre fessait rage, tous essayaient de se rapprocher de l'échafaud, j'avais atteints la grande place assez rapidement en me servant de mes pouvoirs. Ace était si proche à genoux les poings liés, les deux bourreaux l'encerclant avec leurs longues épées prêt à lui couper la tête. En bas sur la place des corps jonchaient le sol aussi bien des pirates que des soldats.

Que se passera-t-il pour Lucie? Va t'elle tenir sa promesse ?

—

À suivre : Le sang de l'orphelin


End file.
